Vox Androeidēs
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: Elmarie, Sams internet friend came to visit after she and her sisters' concert tour. Expecting peace and quiet and relaxation for a while, it all changed when Sam and his father bought him a yellow Camaro. Shit hits the fan and deep dark secrets unfold in Elmarie's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Vox Androeidēs**

Summary: Elmarie, Sams internet friend came to vist after she and her sisters' concert tour. Expecting peace and quiet and relaxation for a while, it all changed when Sam and his father bought him a yellow Camaro. Shit hits the fan and deep dark secrets unfold in Elmarie's life.

**A/N: Hi, there. My name is _ and I'm new to . Also, I'm new into making stories like this one. Transformers is my most favorite sci-fi movie. Michel Bay did an incredible job, and I'm still waiting to watch the fouth one he made. But unfortunately, I have to start at the first story he made and work my way up. Oh, fingers crossed that I do a good job!~**

**Oh! And joining me along this journey are the Autobots! Yay! One last thing though, I'm keeping some (hopefully all) of the Autobots alive. There will be multiple pairing between the 'bots, but not telling. It's a S. E. C. R. E. T. Tehee~! I'll see you all at the buttom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only my OC's.**

Chp 1: Sisters arrival in Tranquility

"Did you get all of the luggage?" Ivory Vox asked as she udjusted her shades over her eyes, her thigh length hair fell in soft waves. It was an early morning in the airport, about 3: 47 AM. She wore a brown trench coat with black jeans and a simple white shirt underneath as well as a pair of red flats for travel. The purlpe haired woman grabbed her trolly and slung her purse and duffle bag over her shoulder.

Another female, teenager, with short silvery blue hair with headphones replied. Her name is Racheal Vox. "Yeah, just finished doubled checking them. So we're pretty much set." She replied. The girl wore a white jacket with a mauve shirt underneath, black jean shorts, black thigh high stockings and knee high blue boots.

"Still think that coming to the airport much earlier was stupid?" Another teenager with apple red hair teased. Her name is Rozalin Vox. She had shoulder leangth hair and her bangs were supported by four clips, two in each side. She wore a pastel pink coat with a hoodie, underneath she wore a koal shirt and blue jeans and soft brown boots. As she poked fun on her sister, she yelped when a white muffler was thrown her way.

"We get it, Rozalin." Another older woman with shin length blue hair smirked playfully. She wore a white coat with a tinge of blue, undearneath that was a magenta sirt, black jeans and one inch black shoes. Her name; Luneth Vox. "At least that way we can avoid the screming fans."

The girls were all carrying their respective luggages as they made their way to the port station. Rozalin sighed. "It doesn't get our jobs any easier does it Racheal?" She joked as she neatly wore the muffler thrown to her before.

"Nope." Racheal replied popping the p at the end.

"How is Elmarie, Ivory?" Luneth asked the purple haired woman of their group.

Said woman walked a bit ahead of Luneth to see the strawberry blonde haired teenager of their group was still asleep in her wheelchair. "Still asleep, Luna." She replied.

Luneth nodded. "Good. The poor girl needs it, and so is this little vacation of ours for our benefit."

All nodded in agreement as the small group made their to the airport's building, leaving their private jet behind.

**TBC**

**Me: I think I may have a problem with the ctrl + b, but watever. Wohoo, my first chapie is done! I hope I did a good job. *fidgets from nervousness***

**Ironhide: Not bad, fleshie.**

**Me: *smiles* Thanks 'Hide.**

**Jazz: Nice on the intro, little lady.**

**Me: *giggles on her sweaters overly long sleeves* Thanks, Jazz!**

**Ratchet: *came in, notices _ by the computer and then scans her* Young lady, you should have been in bed by now!**

**Bumblebee: 'Slag! Caught red handed!'**

**Ratchet: Bed, now.**

**Me: But Ratchet~. I'm sixteen years old and I'm not sleepy, yet~! *pouts in protest***

**Ratchet: *points at my bed in finality* **

**Me:Fine…I'll see you guys next time. *gets in to bed and immediately slept***

**Ratchet: *snorts* Not sleeepy, my pedes. *then looks at the three 'Bots there* You three, too. *he then went into recharge***

**Jazz, 'Bee, & 'Hide: *groaned before going into recharge***


	2. Chapter 2

**Vox Androeidēs**

Summary: Elmarie, Sams internet friend came to vist after she and her sisters' concert tour. Expecting peace and quiet and relaxation for a while, it all changed when Sam and his father bought him a yellow Camaro. Shit hits the fan and deep dark secrets unfold in Elmarie's life.

**Me: Ooh!~ I had my first reviewers on the 1****st**** chapter! I'm so happy right now! You have made me so happy that I gave the 'bots some high grade energon each. Here's chapter two for you. Could someone do the disclaimer while I get some sandwiches?**

**Sam: I'll do it. Heartstring lanterns doesn't own Transformers only her Oc's. T rated 'cuz she's paranoid.**

**Me: Thank you! But Sam, what are you doing here?**

**Sam: The Autobots found Starscream lingering outside so they chased him off. They'll be back soon.**

**Me: Okay. *looks towards the readers* Enjoy the story my friends. Sandwich, Sam?**

**Sam: Don't mind if I do.**

Chp 2: Settling in

Blue eyes as the sky opened as the owner took a minute to observe her surroundings. "Oh yeah. I'm in my room." She said as she sat up whilst holding her head because of a strange dream.

It had been two weeks since they settled down in their temporary home in Tranquility, which was a two story house. With five bedrooms, a large kitchenette with an adjacent dining room, a large living space, and two separate bathrooms, and one powder room.

The girl siting on the low bed is Elmarie Vox, currently sixteen years ild. Her long thick wavy strawberry blonde hair was in tangles from waking up. The girl had milky white skin with just the right amount of blush to ensure that she was not the deathly pale kind. Her room was slightly bare, but that was expected for a crippled. Less obsticles for her chair. The room small, spacious enough but not cramped. It consisted of a small walk-in closet, a dresser, and a work table, and also a little are where she paints. The walls were painted in a srping theme which she absolutely love.

Sighing Elmarie began to drag herself to her wheelchair that was situated near her bed when a kock came from her bedroom door. "Come in." she called.

Her door opened to reveal her older sister Ivory. Her long hair tied in a ponytail, she wore grey sweatpants and a dull yellow shirt. the woman smiled. "Hey, princess. You woke up early." Ivory pointed out as she fully entered the room.

Elmarie smiled as she still tried to get to her chair. "Had a bad dream. Got me to wake up that's for sure."

Something passed on the womans verdigris eyes. "What was it about?" she asked as she decided to help the strawberry blonde to her wheelchair and to start on her morning routines. Starting with a bath.

Yawning the girl replied. "It was weird though. Big robots, this weird cube thingy, and a battle field in the middle of a city. But that's not the scary part. It was this other robot, more creepy and sinister looking. It was holding me in it's large fisted hand and then started squeezing me to death. And that was when I woke up." She finished with a shiver. The purple haired woman pushing the cair towards the ground floor bathroom.

Ivory huffed. "Huh. That has to be the stranges nightmare you've had. Are you sure it wasn't from watching that horror movie last night?"

"Hey," The berry head turned and playfully pointed an accusing finger to her sister with a mock angry look. "Don't be dissin' my Fredie and Jason cd's. I know the stuff isn't real, but I like to appreciate the effort they put in it. Plus, I like jumpscares."

The sixteen year old finished with a happy smirk as Ivory rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, Elm."

"Could you turn on the faucet for the bathtub? I'm going back to get you your clothes." The woman added.

"Sure." The teen replied and did so as asked when the purple haired woman left.

As the bathtub filled with water Elmarie stared at her reflection with a dazed look. She began to think back to her dream bafore it became a nightmare. It was fuzzy but she remembered blue eyes that gloed with and with a deep baritone voice. Strong, that held such meaning when he spoke or promised something. Shaking her head, the berry blonde came back to reality as she turned off the faucet since the tub was appropriately filled.

"Okay. Here are your undergarments and clothes. Now, let's get you a bath." Ivory said as she came back from her room and proceeded with the bathing.

Directing her wheelchair towards the kitchen slash dining room the sixtten year old was met with the other residence of the household. Luneth was by the stove making pancakes. Racheal and Rozalin, the twins, were by the counter.

Racheal noticed her enter the kitchen so she removed her headphones and moved them to hang on her neck. Her silvery blue hair disturbed from the movement. "Yo, princess woke up early. Congrats." She joked.

"Goodmorning to you too, Racheal." Elmarie greeted in return as she situated herself by the table.

Rozalin stopped beating her hands in a rhythm on the counter to greet the berry head. "Morning, sis. Had a good sleep?"

"As good as it got, I suppose. Thanks Luna." She replied as she thanked her othe older sister when she placed her brakefast in front of her.

Said woman only smiled before returning to the kitchenette. Elmarie ate her food with vigor. Rozalin pipped up when she saw this.

"Ease up, Elm. You'll choke if you do."

"What's with the rush anyway?" Racheal asked as leaned on the counter.

The straberry blonde swallowed before replying. "Going to have a video chat with Sam."

"The weird kid that stutters? Seriously?" Racheal added jokingly as she earned a slap on her shoulder from Luneth as she passed by.

"Yeah. Sam Witwicky." Elamarie gulped down the rest of her apple juice as she continued. "He's an okay dude. And he doesn't mind us being the famous Vox Androeidēs."

The teen waved he hand dismissively as the blue haired womn took away her plates.

"Why don't you go and chat with him, Elmarie. We have everything covered here." Luneth said as she smiled at the berry head. Said girl smiled back before rolling her cahir away from the kitchen and back to her room where she found her laptop and turned it on.

Several minutes later Elmarie turned on her Skype account and she alerted Sam the she was online. It didn't take long before a face of a dirty blond haired boy appeared.

The girl smiled. "Hey, Sam."

The boy at the other end waved in greeting. "Hey, Elmarie. How are you doing?" he asked.

The girl shrugged. "Same old. How about you?"

"I'm doing fine here, too." He casualy replied when barking suddenly became known in the background. Sam held up his finger in signal as foe wait before turning to the source of the noise.

"No, Mojo. No! I-I'm talking to someone. No. No! Not the bed!"

Elmarie had to stiffle her laugh as Sam got up and out of his computers camera range to attend what the chihuahua had done to his bed. The barking continued and then some scuffling, probably Mojos paws hitting the floorboard as he ran off. She then heard Sam groan.

"Great. My dog just peed on my bed. Fantastic." Sam complained as he came back. The frown evident on his forehead as he placed his head in his hands.

The berry blonde couldn't hold her laughter anymore as she let it out accompanied with a snort. Oh, what a day tostart it like that. "Sorry. I'm sorry for that. But really, what's with your dog? Isn't he house broken?"

"He is, but he's got this male dominance thing." He sighed as he pushed his hair back.

"Look. I'm-uh-I'm gonna have to call you back. I'm gonna go and clean my sheets and ssanitize my matress." Sam added which made elamrie sputter and laugh before agreeing as they offlined until later.

"Hey, what's with the laughing?" Elmarie turned to see Ivory by her door with a change of clothes.

The teen let loose one last snort before she told her sister what happened with Sam. The older woman chuckled. "Oh, boy. Hey, I'm going grocery shopping. Do you want to come with?"

The girl thought for a moment until her eyes stopped to where her art supplies lay. She nodded. "Sure. Can we also some other stuff, too? I need a new sketchpad and stuff."

Ivory nodded. "Why not." She then walked next to the teen before proceeding to push her wheelchair out of her room.

"Elmarie and I are going out, okay?" She called as they passed the living room and out the door and towards a deacent sized silver minivan.

Opening the side doo, Ivory then carried Elmarie inside before strapping her in as she folded the wheelchair and placed it at the back. The woman then walked towards the drivers seat and scure herself in. starting the van she carefully backed up the out of the front yard and onto the road

**TBC**

**Me: Done! *yawns* Man, I'm tired.**

**Sam: No duh. You've been up late again.**

**Me: *pouts* Aww, don't be a meanie, Sam.**

***Autobots came in***

**Sam: Hey, guys. What happened to Starscream?**

**Jazz: Slagger got away. But not without a few dents. *chuckles***

**Ironhide: What did we miss?**

**Sam: Um, everything. The chapter was over.**

**Ironhide: What?!**

**Me: *nods* Yeah. We're already finished. Sorry, guys.**

**Bumblebee: ::Aw, man!::**

**Me: Don't worry, Bee. Maybe next time, okay?**

**Bumblebee: *nods***

**Optimus: With that subject aside. heartstring, you should have been in bed a while ago.**

**Me: *went sheepish* S-Sorry. I was about to head to bed anyway. *yawns* I'm really tired now.**

**Ratchet: And how could you not? You've been up late for the last three day!**

**Me: *grumbles* Ow…Ratchet, you don't have to scream. I'm right here.**

**Ratchet: I am not screaming!**

**All: Yes you are.**

**Ratchet: *huffs before going into recharge***

**Optimus: Ratchet has a point. It is best if we all rested. heartstring, I will bring you to your room.**

**Me: Mmm…Thanks, Optimus…**

***Optimus carried heartstringlanterns on his servo and brought her to her room as Ironhide and Jazz went into recharge***

**Sam: So, hey. Hope you R&R and we'll hopefully see you soon.**

**Bumblebee: ::Goodday/goodnight, everybody.::**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vox Androeidēs**

Summary: Elmarie, Sam's internet friend came to visit after she and her sisters' concert tour. Expecting peace and quiet and relaxation for a while, it all changed when Sam and his father bought him a yellow Camaro. Shit hits the fan and deep dark secrets unfold in Elmarie's life.

**Optimus: *enters and looks around* Hello, fellow Autobots. Have any of you seen heartsrting?**

**Ironhide: No. but with her who knows what she's been doing.**

**Jazz: I saw went to her room with something in hand, but I didn't bother in asking because she seemed excited.**

**Optimus: *raise an eye ridge* How can you tell?**

**Ironhide: She was screaming about something and I quote; 'I finally have the cd! Oh my Primus, I can't wait to watch it!'. And many more squeeling after that.**

**Optimus: Hmm. I see. And what of Bumblebee and Sam?**

**Ratchet: Went out for a drive. They will be back in a while.**

**Optimus: Very well, then. If anyone needs me I will-**

**Me: WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! HE DIES! HE FRICKEN DIES! WHY, MICHEAL BAY?! WHY!?**

**Ratchet: What in the Allspark? That was heartstring.**

**Jazz &Ironhide: My audio receptors!**

**Optimus: I will see what it was that made her upset. *leaves***

**Ironhide: Heartstring lanterns doesn't own Transformers only her Oc's. T rated because she's paranoid. Hatchet, I think my audios are broken.**

**Ratchet: Don't call me that! Into the med bay, you two. *looks at readers* Please enjoy the chapter. **

Chp 3:Just like any other day

Racheal's POV

It was 6:05 AM, I noticed as me and Rozalin played the latest mission of Assassins Creed.

"Where the heck are you, Racheal?" Rozy asked. I had to snicker. Even the map was in front of her she was lost.

"I'm east of the map. Near the water front." I replied.

"How in the world did you get to the harbor that fast?" She questioned.

"You see in the map, right there? That building structure with a center flagpole?" I pointed to the flatscreen.

"The one with the red flag?"

"Yeah that one. You need to get up there, and once you do, parachute down towards east."

Punching the buttons and guiding the analog stick. Rozalin used the controller to guide her character up the buildings wall and climbing up. "Okay, I'm here. Climb up the pole, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Now what?" She asked.

"Okay now, just jump straight off and then you hit x."

"Okay…Here I go! Nailed it!" Rozy cheered as she then guided the character to the harbor.

As I watched I then heard incoming footsteps. "Don't tell me you two have been up doing it all night?" we both flinched from Luna's stern voice.

"Whoops." We said at the same time as we turned. Luna looked angry. Nope. She was angry.

She sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Just…Clean up this mess. Turn the TV off, put the Xbox away, and go take a bath. I'll fix up breakfast."

Rozalin and I both nodded and started to clean up. Gotta say that excess sugar did the trick. Throwing away the trash of junk food and sweets, I picked up a broom and the dust pan and began sweeping whilst Rozy put away the Xbox and fixed up the couch cushions. Done with the living room I decided to get a bath.

As I started to walk down the hall when Rozy called for me. "Where are going?"

"To take a shower. Why?"

"Ah. Well…Not if I beat you there first!" she shouted before makinga bolt to the bathroom.

I stood there before I snapped out of it. "Not if I get there first!" I said as I ran towards my room to get my clothes for the day. And let's just say the rest of the house that morning was anything but quiet.

It was later in the morning that I decided to roam around the house. It gave me something to do other than listen to music on my headphones and creating some new tunes on my synthesizers. Sue me, we're here to chillax!

A month already passed since we got here and it's been going good so far. No fans except a few who just want some pictures and autographs. But hey, it was a good change to the avalanche of followers. As I passed by Elm's room I stopped and backtracked. I stood by her doorway and observed her room.

The room was littered with paintings that occupied the corners since Elm started painting not too long ago. And it was always the same thing. Robots of every size and shape and color occupied the canvases. Some were okay while others were kinda creepy. Lack of color but the silver and chrome somehow did the trick. She was currently doing another painting of a yellow robot.

Thinking that I've hanged around long enough, I made a move to reveal my presence. "Yo, sis. Still painting I see."

"Yeah. I'm nearly finished with this one." She replied when she turned to look at me before paying her attention back at her work.

"This one is different." I said as looked at the picture closely as I moved next to her. "He's like…I don't know, like he's giving off this teenage vibe. You know what I'm saying, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah it does. Weird, huh? He's a robot but we can actually tell what gender it is and personality wise. Freaky."

"Yo, my peeps!" Rozy's voice was suddenly behind us. We turned to see the red head by the doorway. I noticed that her eyes immediately settled on the painting.

"Oh!~ He's cute!" She cooed as she skipped the short distance as she oogled at the yellow bot.

"Hey, . Would you mind if I have this?" Rozy asked as she begged with big eyes. I snorted.

"Seriously?"

She gave me a glare. "Shut up."

Elmarie merely shrugged. "Nah, I don't mind. I'll give it to you once I'm finished."

"Sweet! Thanks, Elm." She cheered as she hugged the girl before walking out of the room. But suddenly peeked back in.

"Oh, and Racheal? Clean up your."She added, giving me a smirk before she went away. I cringed at that.

"Aww, man." I said as I began to leave the room. The last thing I heard was Elmarie giggling at me.

Elmarie's POV

"Elm, hurry up! I thought you want to visit Sam early?" Luna's voice called from outside.

It was another day with the last few spring rains coming and going was still a refreshing feeling. Even if it annoys the heck out of some people. And my sister was one of them.

"We're coming. We're coming. Sheesh." Ivy called back as she pushed my wheelchair towards the van outside. I wore today a cotton candy pink long sleeve turtle neck cotton sweater, pastel yellow knee length skirt, and white flats. I also tied my hair in a high ponytail.

"Did you also pack the umbrella and raincoat?" Ivy the ever mother hen asked Luna as she settled me in the back of the van.

"Yup." Luna replied.

"What about her scarf and rainboots?" she pestered. I snickered.

Luna rolled her eyes. "All in there with the basket of food foe Elmarie to share with Sam and his parents."

Ivy nodded. "Good. Safe driving, then." Luna entered the drivers seat and turned on the engine. Big sis then looked out the window with an amused smirk and said,

"Don't worry, Ivory. We'll be fine. You're ruffling your feathers too much, mother hen."

I laughed as I saw Ivy frowned at that joke. "Can't really blame me. Luneth." She huffed as she said Luna's name.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going now." Luna slowly drove out of the front yard. I looked out of the window and waved goodbye to Ivy.

"I'll be home later, big sis."

She waved back with a smile as we finally drove down the road.

Sam's POV

I was just finishing on fixing my hair by smoothing it down a bit. I was wearing my good red t-shirt and blue jeans when my moms voice called from downstairs.

"Sam, your friend is here! So get your ass down from your room!"

I internally groaned. _Why, mom? _Talk about embarrassing! One last look on my mirror I jogged out of my room and down the stairs. I arrived in time to see Elmarie wave goodbye to her older sister. I have got to say, the woman pulled off that hair color. I looked around and noticed that my mom wasn't around. Oh yeah. She had to go grocery shopping and pick up more gardening stuff.

I snapped my attention back to the strawberry blonde in the wheelchair and smiled. "Hey, glad you made it before the rain." Thunder then roared and rain began to fall. The universe must hate me, huh?

I groaned as Elmarie laughed. "I just had to jinx it." I muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sam. It was bound to rain one way or the other. It said so in the news." She said as I moved her chair towards the living room. I got things already planned. Watch a movie, and if she doesn't like that I have some games we can play in my Xbox. And then we can catch up on stuff.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed as I began to make small talk. "How are you this Saturday afternoon?" I joked with a fake british accent.

She snorted as she replied back with the same accent. "It has been a fine day, my good sir. Until it started to rain cats and dogs."

We laughed as we reached the living room. "Oh, Sam. I brought something for us to nibble on while we hang. My sister placed the basket on your kitchen counter top. Could you please get it for me?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Once I got the basket on the coffee table, Elm pulled out some plastic containers of vegetarian lasagna and tuna salad. Following that was pie. I eyed the food as I felt my mouth water, and I swear I was drooling now. I snapped out of it when Elm saw me and laughed.

"So are you just gonna stand there and do nothing, or grab us some plates so that we can eat while it's still warm?" She joked. Shaking my head I went to get the stuff we needed.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"…Do you mind if I can have some tea? I bought my own." I heard her ask shyly from the living room.

"Sure. I don't mind. I'll start boiling some hot water for you." I replied back as I set up the kettle with water on the stove so that it can boil.

"Thank you."

As I went back to the living room with the plates and silverware we chatted while we ate, catching up when I heard the kettle whistle along the way. We shared stories and jokes. And a few personal ones.

"Why don't you tell Mikaela how you feel?" She insisted on the idea, but I immediately crossed my arms into X's as a big fat no.

"You don't-You don't understand. It's just-there's this guy, Trent, who's always around her, and I couldn't even get near her. Not unless I come out with a black eye." I replied.

"That's why I need a car. A car totally fixes everything! If I can get an A in my history class next Thursday, my dad will finally get me a car." I added, totally excited. I so can't wait.

Elm made a face. "So that car is your leverage, huh? I see. But Sam, I don't mean to sound rude but, your dad is the cheapest person I know."

I just shrugged. "I know. But he kept his promise. He can't back down on that. He'll ruin my childhood."

She laughed. "Don't you mean teenhood?" I sputtered. That was not a word. Was it?

She then huffed. "And since we're talking about cars. How much is your budget?"

I slumped in my seat at that. "I don't know." I sighed. "But dad said that he'll take care of it. But I'm adding a few more cash to make sure."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I was actually thinking of selling my great, great grandfather's stuff in history class after I'm done presenting it."

I was surprised when Elm suddenly choked on her tea but easily recovered. And then the next thing I knew was that the couch cushion was thrown to my head. "Are you an idiot, or just desperate?"

"You don't go selling your grandfather's stuff, what if it's important? That's just wrong." She groaned, which totally surprised me when she went emotional.

She was familiar with my granddad's work, that was how she and I met online. She was put off when she learned that he was placed in a mental ward.

"Sorry, sorry! I won't sell them if you feel this way. But no promises." I sputtered.

She sighed. "No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Yeah, no kidding." I joked.

Elm smiled. "Whatever. Why don't we forget about it and eat the rest of the pie?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Emarie's POV

"Bye, Elm. Have a safe drive back home." Sam said as he waved goodbye. It was already night when Luna picked me up as promised.

I smiled and waved back. "Bye, Sam! See you soon!"

As Luna drove down the road she asked me how was my day. "It was fine. And fun. Sam doesn't treat me any different when he saw me personally."

Luna smiled. "That's good, then. We already finished dinner about half an hour ago. Do you want something when we get home?"

I hummed before I replied. "I did have quite a bit to eat back at Sam's, but…a fresh salad with some tuna and moose before I head to bed."

Big sis laughed. "You such a glutton sometimes."

"Hey!"

"But whatever. I'll whip you up some when we get home."

"Yay!" I cheered as the van entered the driveway. The rest of the evening was uneventful as we went to bed early after cleaning up and after a relaxing bath.

I laid on my bed, looking out the window as the night sky was filled with twinkling stars. I smiled before I finally went to sleep.

**TBC**

**Me: God, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in nearly two months! I deserve to be blasted by Ironhide's cannons for that.**

**Ironhide: *charges canons* You're fragging right you deserve it!**

**Me: Eep! *runs as I was getting chased* I didn't mean it literally!**

**Jazz: Yo, 'Hide! Don' be chasin' little lady like tha'. Ain't her fault she go' a temporary job and a life.**

**Ironhide: It's still not an excuse!**

**Sideswipe: Not her fault she's human, 'Hide. You're just angsty that you couldn't wait to meet Ivory.**

**Ironhide: And what if it is?!**

**Me: Save me~! *tries to climb OP's legs but fails***

**Ratchet: What are those two slaggers doing here?! *points to Terror Twins***

**Me: *got helped by Optimus and was now on his shoulder* They're here for the special announcement I have. Take it away Sides, Sunstreaker!**

**Sideswipe: Alright, listen up. Heatstringlanterns has a handful of stories she's making. Meaning that includes this story, followed by the TFP version titled TP VoxAndroeidès.**

**Sunstreaker: There are also three new stories to follow. First is the other TFP version titled 'Guardians'. But heartstring isn't sure about the final title yet, so help is much appreciated. Second is, again another TFP story but this time an AU one titled 'Femme of the century'. It's already up but it's more of a note and introduction more than an official chapter. But it will be up soon. Also if you're interested in some Pacific Rim slash-WHAT THE FRAG, FEMME?!**

**Me: Keep going!**

**Sunstreaker: *clears throat* If any of you are interested in some Gipsy DangerXStriker Eureka slash, that story itself will be up soon.**

**Sideswipe: And the last thing is TF4: AoE titled 'Strike back'/'Strike back against extinction'. It's a semi crossover with Thor. So you can pretty much see why's she's been away. Oh! One more thing. Heartstring has a DA account now; . . c o m. Just get rid of the spaces.**

**Me: Thank you Sides, Sunny.**

**Sunstreaker: Don't call me that!**

**Me: That's all for now. *bows* See you again soon in the next chapter.**

**Blur: Yeah-see-you-again-soon!**


End file.
